onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jaguar D. Saul
Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saul (ハグワール･D･サウロ中将 Haguwāru D Sauro Chūjō) is a former Marine introduced in Nico Robin's flashback during the Enies Lobby arc. Appearence Statistics *''Japanese Name'': *''Romanized Name'': *''English Name'': *''Origins'': Saul is a giant, but unlike previously introduced giants in the One Piece manga, Saul did not originate from the viking-inspired warrior's paradise, Elbaf. *''Affiliations'': Marines *''Japanese VA'': *''English VA'': *''First Appearence'': *''Lastest Appearence'': *''Confirmed Relatives'': *''Fighting Style'': Personality Saul takes the role of the big friendly giant who is somewhat shy and timid. While he was loyal to the Marines he questioned his orders at least twice, showing he followed 'Moral Justice' over their code of 'absolute Justice'. Saul is also characterized as having a unique, but awkward laugh ("Dereshi") that he finds somewhat embarrassing. Abilities and Powers As a Giant, he had their almost unbeatable strength and was able to lift one of the Buster Call ships up out of the water to slam it back down and destroy it. History Past Story While on duty, Saul's vessel encountered a wanted ship run by the Archaeologists of Ohara, who left West Blue to locate and decipher the mysterious Poneglyphs that bear an ancient, forgotten history of the One Piece world. Despite ordering his men to take the archaeologists alive, Saul's crew slaughtered all but one; Nico Olvia, the mother of future Straw Hat crewmember Nico Robin. After her capture, Saul was informed by Sengoku that he would be one of the five chosen Vice Admirals to lead a Buster Call against the Ohara for its crimes of deciphering the Poneglyphs. Rejecting the study of history as a justification for the order, Saul, like Smoker, would begin to doubt the Naval doctrine of Absolute Justice". After interrogating Olvia, Saul grew disgusted with the military's brutal intentions and defected against the World Government by releasing her. Shortly thereafter, he was shipwrecked in a storm, then sent adrift in the ocean until fatefully landing on Ohara itself. There, he met and befriended Nico Robin and was reunited with Nico Olvia. After promising Olvia to ensure Robin's safety, Saul was frozen to death by Vice Admiral Kuzan (Aokiji). As he was being frozen, Saul smiled and laughed, cryptically echoing the way Gold Roger was executed two years prior. Major Battles *Ohara Island. Fought off the Buster call ships and managed to sink one of them. He also fought Aokiji but lost. Trivia *While it appears Saul died at Ohara Island, there are arguments that may prove otherwise. Amongst the noted signs, is the name of the move used by Aokiji 'Time Capsule', which alone implies he may still be alive. However it is yet to be proved he is alive and he is more likely is indeed dead. *Saul is the fifth character in the series to possess a "D" as his middle initial, and was the first to explain that the "D" is in fact a family or clan-name. Related Articles *Nico Robin *Giants *The Will of D *Marines References Category:Marines Category:Will of D Category:Giants Category:West Blue Characters Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Male Category:Dead Characters